


December Writing Prompts

by CreativeTomato



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Baking, Christmas, Cute, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, Inspired by Music, Kissing, Love, Modern AU, Music, Neck Kissing, One Word Prompts, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Portgas D. Ace Lives, Romance, Self Insert, Song Lyrics, Writing, Writing Exercise, cute fluff, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27876453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativeTomato/pseuds/CreativeTomato
Summary: December Writing PromptsShort and cute One Shots with Portgas D. AceAlso posted on my tumblr fire-loving-sirenI wanted to write more but it is what it is
Relationships: Portgas D. Ace/Original Female Character(s), Portgas D. Ace/Reader
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

**Baking**

She loved Christmas. No one in her family shared that sentiment, her mother always complaining how much she had to do and her father just hiding behind his work and desk. Her brothers were useless, and one of them chose work over spending time with his family during the holidays too. Needless to say her relationship to her family wasn’t the greatest, so she had always celebrated Christmas on her own.

Until she met Ace. 

As soon as she thought of him a smile grew on her lips she couldn’t stop, she hadn’t realized she even smiled that way until it was pointed out to her. She really loved that man, huh.

Licking her lips she stirred the melting chocolate in front of her when she heard the door to the apartment open. Listening to the sounds of him putting away his jacket, she wondered how much more she should make. Some of the cookies were already in the oven and baking, but the bottomless pits that were the three brothers was enough reason to think about making more.

Stirring the chocolate a little more she smiled when arms wrapped around her from behind.

“It smells so good.”

She squealed when he rubbed his icy cold nose against her neck: “Cold!”

She could feel the grin against her skin and knew she was in trouble the next second when his hold on her tightened. He rubbed his nose harder against her neck and his icy cold hands found their way underneath her ugly Christmas sweater. Goosebumps rose along her skin and she squirmed in his arms, but he wouldn’t let go of her.

She put her hands on his arms and tried to wriggle out of his hold, but to no avail. She turned around in his arms and tried to push him away, and at this point it wasn’t only about him being cold. He was just teasing her, not wanting to let go of her because he liked to do this sometimes when she was busy with something.

“Ace!”, she laughed, “Let me go!”

“Nah.”, he grinned and started to pepper her with kisses which made her squeal and laugh, shivers running down her spine. Trying to get away from him her body was pressed against the counter and forgetting the chocolate she tried to melt, she didn’t think of a possible mess. Until it was too late.

A loud clinking sound made both of them pause and looking over her shoulder the couple saw the spilled chocolate that had already melted half way through.

“Well… didn’t see that one coming.”, he said without sounding sorry.

“Ace!”, she whined at him and he only looked at her innocently.

“What?”

“That was all the chocolate we had left!”

“…oh.”

“Yeah, oh. So… who’s going to get some more from the store?”

“Uh… me?”

“Who else?”

He sighed: “Alright, alright. But when I’m back I wanna try those cookies.”

She rolled her eyes at him, but smiled, knowing he meant the finished ones she had hidden in some of the boxes she had prepared beforehand, knowing all the cookies would be gone if she didn’t hide them: “Alright. But you better buy the good stuff.”

“Of course.”, with that he turned around but for a moment she took hold of his hand. Curious he glances back at her but she only smiled and stepped towards him.

“Love you.”, she kissed his cheek and she saw a small blush adoring his cheeks: “You better.” Again she giggled, but then he kissed her, this time fully on the lips. 

“And hurry.”, she told him after they had parted and he nodded. She watched him leaving and when the door closed behind him she turned around towards the kitchen counter.

“Great.”, she sighed at the chocolatery mess, “Now I gotta clean that up.”


	2. music

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Writing Prompt #2 music
> 
> Ace survived Marineford - AU

**music**

Ace and her had been in a romantic relationship for a while now. After the war things were messy and he nearly died, but in the end he _lived._ She had met him when he was still the captain of the spade pirates, her being a singer on Sabaody. She had paid for his food when he didn’t had the money for it, attempting a dash-and-run. Attempting, because instead of being able to leave they had clashed into each other, her while opening the door to the establishment in which she sometimes sang. 

After that they had stayed in contact. They exchanged letters and then he had been imprisoned and he had nearly died, and when she had seen the live footage… she had realized the depth of her feelings. Then she had went out on the quest of finding him, leaving her home, her family, everything behind. She wasn’t strong by any means, singing on streets to get money and at some point she had finally found him.

He was wearing bandages and when their eyes met her heart had roared at the knowledge that he _truly_ was alive. He was there, right there, standing in front of her. Before she had known it her arms wrapped around his body and she held on to him so tightly it must have hurt him. Instead of complaining he had held her even closer, as close as possible, and they hadn’t parted for a while now.

Their reunion had been bittersweet but relieving, full of tears and laughter. She had missed those freckles and hadn’t been able to stop herself from following an invisible path, painting with the tip of her finger. Sometimes it was a flower. Sometimes a heart.

At first she had stayed in a separate room, but her anxiety had been so bad she hadn’t been able to sleep, feeling the creeping fear of him being dead. She hadn’t been able to leave his side for more than a few hours, getting anxious when she couldn’t see him. After a while she had decided to talk to him and explain the way she was feeling. She had confessed, too.

“The moment I saw you so hurt and in pain…”, she had told him, “I had realized… just how much I have fallen in love with you.”

His shocked expression had been funny if not for the emotional heaviness the two of them felt in this moment. Of course he had his doubts. Still had them. And they would never vanish. He told her as much, confessed he still felt doubt about people caring about him; but rationally knowing that his crew, his brothers, his family loved him. But there was this hole in his chest.

She had embraced him as he hid his face in her shoulder, his tears soaking the fabric of her shirt. He hadn’t denied her feelings, nor had he accepted them. Nontheless, the next day he had simply declared she moved to his quarters on the Moby Dick, the ship repaired from the damage the war had brought, the war they had won.

When she opened her eyes to the darkness of the shared room with the second commander she could see the outlines of his body. He was sitting with his back to her at the edge of his bed, hunched over. He had problems with sleep, his narcolepsy being incurable, and often had she woken up to him, being awake.

“Ace?”, slowly she sat up and reached for him, her arms wrapping around his neck, her naked body pressed against his back, “What is it?”

A shaky breath left his lips and she couldn’t see his face.

“I... had a nightmare.”, he confessed quietly, his words merely a whisper in the night. She kept quiet and simply leaned on to him, breathing in his skin, feeling the touch of his heated skin when his fingers wrapped around her hand.

“It was confusing, just… a mess, but…”, he continued after a while, “Sometimes I feel… so… undeserving. Of my brothers love. My family. You… and… and I just hate that… I look so much like… like _him._ ” Like his birth father. Of course. She had seen old posters of the man the world hated so much.

“Ace…”, she whispered, worry on her features he couldn’t see in the dark, taking a deep breath she closed her eyes, “You are… perfect. Just the way you are.”

Her lover simply shook his head.

 _What a stubborn man,_ she thought for a moment, knowing his demons will never leave him, when she sat down, her arms leaving him, only to put her hand on his shoulder. Softly she pushed so he could turn around, and when he did, she raised her other hand. Then she began to sing.

_I quite like your hair  
I quite like your eyes  
I quite like your chest  
When you undress  
I quite like your legs  
Like your thighs, like your highs  
Like your hands when you caress_

Her hands followed the lyrics in the ways she caressed his skin. From his head, to his chest, she touched him, traced his thighs, and quietly she sang more, and raised her hand to his beautiful face.

_I quite like your cheeks  
Love your lips  
Love your mouth when you're talking  
Whispering_

Her fingers traced his cheekbones, softly, gently, until her fingertips reached his lips. She traced them and she felt his gaze on her, softly smiling when she leaned forward to kiss the corner of his mouth for a short interruption of her song before continuing with her singing.

_I quite like your waist  
I quite like your back  
I quite like your nails  
When they scratch  
_ _I quite like your skin_ _  
Love your chin  
Love your tears when you're crying  
_

He snorted at that, but there was a gentle smile and her own smile grew wider as she wiped away a few tears he must have cried when she had still been sleeping.

_I quite like your grace  
Like when we interface  
I quite like your quicks  
When you transgress  
_ _I quite like the small  
Of your back and the way you are  
I quite like you best  
When you care less  
I quite like your tone  
Love your song  
Love you strong  
When you play along  
When I play along_

During her singing she embraced him a little more, his hands moving on to her waist as he held on to her, her singing finished with the last words, their shared room returning to the peaceful silence only a moonlit night could hold.

“I quite love you.”, she tells him softly against his mouth and then their lips finally meet, their bodys moving until she’s lying on her back, and him abover her.

“…and I’m going to say these words every day for the rest of my life.”, she promises with a whisper and a smile, and then he shakes his head, but he’s smiling, too: “You shouldn’t make promises you can’t keep.”

“Oh, but, don’t you know? You are the captain of my heart. It is yours, for the rest of my life.”, she tells him again and there is a look on his face she can’t quite read, when he leans down and kisses her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is called "Quite Like" by Her


	3. fuzzy socks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Writing Prompt #3 fuzzy socks
> 
> Ace survived Marineford and OC is a part of Whitebeards crew - AU

**fuzzy socks**

Sleep didn’t come easy to her. The last few days had been stressful and full of chaos, not because of one event, but because many small things had happened that had just put her under a lot of, well, stress. As a part of the Whitebeard pirates she held an important position, having helped them in many different ways, although she wasn’t very battle prone. No, she wasn’t a fighter, not at all. But she was good with words, and knew everything she needed to know about politics. As Whitebeard himself didn’t care much about such things she had taken over some of the paper work he couldn’t care less about. But she wasn’t a commander. She was a part of the second division, the one under Fire Fist Ace, who was the commander of this particular division. After the horrendous war at Marineford paper work only had seemed to pile itself up, Big Mom now wanting to meet up with Whitebeard to talk about a possible alliance. Whitebeard would decline, of that she was sure. But all of this stress wasn’t really why she couldn’t sleep. No, it was simply _freezing_. They were currently residing at a winter island and the chilly air creeped into the room, under her bed covers, to her skin and she shivered. She felt her teeth chattering and she tried to hide more under the covers, tried to make herself as small as possible to get away from the cold.

Why was she so cold?

Maybe she should get some more clothes. But for that she would need to leave the covers and the bed, and she simply wasn’t ready to for that. Her naked teeth would touch the cold floor, and no, thank you very much, she would not do that. A quiet whine escaped her as she wondered when her boyfriend would finally arrive. She knew, with his narcolepsy he usually couldn’t sleep through the night, but she still hoped he would quickly come, because he was literally made of fire. Sighing she fell into a fantasy of cuddling into his warm body, his heat enveloping her and-

A movement behind her made her drop the fantasy and she turned on her back. Ace has finally arrived and he with his back to her, hat already on the bed side table. By the sounds he was making he was currently foregoing his boots.

“Ace.”, she softly whined and he turned to her, surprise on his face: “I thought you were already sleeping.”

At that she shook her head: “Too cold.”

“Aw, poor girl.”, he grinned down at her and knew instantly what she wanted from him. A pout formed on her lips and she raised her foot, letting the bed cover fall away from her leg and she touched his naked side with the sole of her foot: “Look how cold it is!”

She felt the shiver that ran down his spine.

“Oh yeah, that IS cold.”, he agreed and turned more to take her foot into his hands. Instant warmth engulfed it and she sighed content with the feel of his skin on her own. But then, without a warning, he let go of her foot and he let it fall on the mattress: “Ace.” She whined again, because he got up.

“Give me a moment.”, he walked over to the cupboard were their clothing was stored and opened one of the drawers. For a moment he rummaged through it, most of the things her own, and she squinted her eyes at him, her foot back under the covers again. With a triumphant grin on his face he returned something in his hand. A pair of thick fuzzy socks.

“This should help.”, he promised smiling and knelt down on the bed to crawl towards her feet. He grabbed her feet from under the covers and she let him, biting her lip while she observed him as he put on the socks on her ice cold feet. Then he took them, one by one, into his hands to warm them up for a moment, an orange glow on his skin. A few minutes later he was finished with warming her feet up before he crawled under the covers, wrapping his arms around her.

“Thanks.”, she breathed in his scent of fire and sweat.

“No problem.”, he kissed the top of her forehead and she smiled into his skin, wrapping her arms around him, too. His heated body slowly but surely chased away the cold and soon she could only feel warmth, comfort and affection.

“I love you.”, a last whisper, his answer a soft hum, her eyes dropping and soon she was asleep, no longer freezing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> December writing prompt #4 starry night
> 
> Ace survived AU

** starry night **

She stared at him from across the room, but she couldn’t help herself. Because she had realized she loved him. At first, she had helped during Marineford, and now she was part of the Whitebeard pirates, helping them with her wit and communication skills, taking care of paper work.

At first it had been awkward for her, being in a pirate crew, but she had quickly got used to their boisterous moods and their attitude. And she had come to love the crew, the family that was the Whitebeard crew. Especially Ace. At first she had been curious about him, his identity now revealed to the world, observing him and his want to get stronger, the strongest man alive, wanting to surpass his father. Her curiosity had quickly turned into admiration. Weeks later the admiration had grown into adoration. And now she couldn’t look away from him, the celebration still going strong, because news of the Strawhat pirates return had been announced to the world after two years of complete silence.

She watched him laughing with Thatch and Haruta, Deuce not far, writing his observations into his journal, while Whitebeard watched over his children. There were other people she knew had their fun but she held no interest in them at the moment, alcohol making her careless as she openly observed him. His bright smile made her heart soar and his laugh, rough and deep, but happy and full of joy, made her smile and blush, her heart racing to the sound of her adoration blossoming into love.

She let her eyes wander over his form, his orange hat hanging from his neck, ink black hair grown longer after these two years, and his muscles flexing under his skin with every movement. He wasn’t drunk, couldn’t get drunk, really, his devil powers burning the alcohol from his system.

Her eyes watched his expression, took in his nose and his lips, and briefly she wondered what it would be like if they kissed. Probably warm. He was warm all over after all. He raised his hands for a grand gestures as he told a story and her eyes fell to his hands, large and rough skin, and she wondered what it would be like if he would touch her bare skin.

But then, her favorite things about his body were his freckles. They were like stars and constellations and reminded her of a starry night. In her mind, when she found him asleep, she sometimes drew invisible constellations on his skin, keeping in the urge to trace them with her fingertips.

Taking another sip from her drink she watched the way he moved when he sat down again, only to suddenly fall into the table. The people around him burst out laughing, and she giggled, when only seconds later, he woke up again, a drunk Thatch nearly falling over in a laughing fit.

 _Oh_ , she thought to herself, _I think I love him_.


End file.
